


Give Me Strength

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is back and Sam's going to make sure he doesn't go anywhere again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitanabychoice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitanabychoice).



> I started writing this after I became overwhelmed with feels seeing [this](http://badbastion.livejournal.com/9044.html) spectacular Sam/Dean drawing by badbastion. The song that inspired them, [ Fugitive Motel](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TyuQu14pMk) by Elbow buried me under an avalanche of Dean/Sam feels. 
> 
> Unfortunately, it had to be sidelined because of my big bang. Then I did the silly thing and signed up for the spn_j2_xmas. The stars aligned however and my lovely recipient, kitanabychoice, prompted me "Dean's first night home (from anywhere, not necessarily a s8-type fic)."
> 
> So thank you badbastion, for a double-dose of feels and thank you kitanabychoice for reading my mind. XD

He's alive. He's back. He's here. Dean is standing in front of Sam and he realizes how much he still isn’t over Dean's death. All the necessary details are out of the way and Sam moves back in to hug Dean, one arm around Dean’s neck, the other, his lower back.

"Dean," he sighs into Dean's neck.

"I know, Sammy. Me too."

Sam squeezes Dean closer to him, "Dean."

Dean leans back to look him in the eyes, hands on both sides of Sam's face. "It's okay. I’m here."

That’s all it takes. Sam closes the space between them and kisses Dean with all the words he can't think to say.

_I'm sorry._

_I missed you._

_I almost died without you._

_**I love you.** _

They end up on the dank bed, panting into each other’s mouths as they rip away flannel and cotton to get to the skin they are so eager for. The moment Sam has Dean naked beneath him he takes to mapping every inch of Dean, making sure his memory matches the body before him. Dean shivers as Sam licks, sucks, and kisses his way down Dean's chest. He leaves his own marks behind, proof this isn't a fucked-up dream or hallucination.

Just before reaching Dean's cock, Sam stops and flips him over, chuckling at the frustrated growl he receives. Rough hands slide up Dean's back, over his shoulders then back down his arms, tension melting and soft moans come from them both as Sam repeats the motion. He trails kisses down Dean's spine and moves even further down to spread Dean’s cheeks. Sam's tongue brushes lightly across Dean’s hole and he _feels_ Dean’s moan above him.

Dean’s pushing back into Sam’s face. Having Dean as desperate as he is only amps Sam up further. He gets Dean wet and sloppy with spit, just how they both like it, before slipping in his index finger. Dean’s tight, tight like the first time they did this, right before Sam left for school.

“God, Sam.”

Sam pulls out and switches to his middle finger, reaching as deep as he can get, remembering the noises Dean makes when he turns his finger. Dean squeezes around him and Sam flexes in response, pulling another string of sounds from his brother. He’s practically hypnotized as he watches his finger disappear and reappear. From the side of his eye, he sees Dean tossing his head and Sam memorizes everything.

“Dean,” Sam sighs while pushing in two fingers, licking the space in between. Side-by-side, they move into Dean, stretching him slightly as they move through the added spit.

“Fuck, Sammy. Please,” Dean mumbles against the pillows. “Just do me already.”

Roughly, Sam grabs Dean by the hips and puts him on his knees, ass high in the air. A quick spit into his palm and smear across the head and Sam’s thrusting in. Dean cries out into the down-cotton blend beneath him. It’s the best thing Sam’s heard in months.

There’s a burn; the lack of sufficient, or proper for that matter, lubrication. But he doesn’t care, dribbles spit down his body to land on his shaft, spreading it with his thumb. The burn fades and is replaced with the heat from their thighs slapping. They’re fucking so fast and hard Dean hits his head on the headboard. Sam pulls up Dean’s shoulders and moves him to use the wood for support, one arm across the top and the other braced, flat against the surface.

Sam licks the thin sheen of sweat across Dean’s shoulders and thrusts in deep, catching Dean by surprise. Grunts, moans, and exhales the only sounds Dean is able to articulate. It’s all driving Sam crazy; it’s too much. He closes his eyes, inhaling the scent coming from Dean. Salt, dirt, gasoline and the faintest hint of sweet, the green apple shampoo they share.

“Dean,” Sam says kissing each freckle he finds.

“I know,” Dean responds, pushing his hips back.

Sam’s hand goes for Dean’s cock; it’s leaking precome, bed probably sporting the drops for the last few minutes. Dean rolls back again when Sam squeezes the head. Sam runs his thumb over Dean’s slit, collecting his slick, and smears it around.

He’s not concerned about getting off too fast. Sam wants to enjoy this for as long as he can. Want to remember his brother like this; soft around the edges, open, accepting, _happy_.

Dean tilts his head back and finds the side of Sam’s face. “Fucking, kiss me,” he demands.

Sam obliges. No point in denying himself what he wants. He ravages Dean’s lips and tongue, sucking on each until Dean fights back to do the same. Dean’s moaning into his mouth, whispers of “Sam,” now that Sam’s sped up both his movements. It’s a brutal pace that they both take. Sam can feel he’s close, so he fucks Dean harder. Sam’s hand flexes tight around Dean’s dick as he comes and that sends Dean over. Sam pumps his hips until the feeling is too much. He pulls out and falls to the side. Dean stretches his back then rolls over.

“Well, that’s better than a ticker tape parade for a welcome.”

Sam’s laugh is blocked by his arm over his face, “Do you ever shut up?”

“Not unless I have a good reason.”

“Horrible lines, man.”

Dean pushes Sam’s elbow. “Screw you.”

“I’m not gonna touch that. It’s nap time, shut it.”

Sam wakes up some undetermined time later. It’s undetermined because Dean’s pressed completely against Sam’s chest and using Sam’s watch arm as a pillow. Sam smiles to himself when he realizes he’s the big spoon. He flags the memory to tease Dean about later; for now he will enjoy the weight of Dean’s body on his. Revel in the knowledge that Dean’s not going anywhere, not now or ever. Sam still doesn’t know how he made it without Dean, but he can’t completely describe what Dean’s presence makes him feel now. All he knows is he feels right, whole, strong and it’s all because of Dean.


End file.
